Cherami Leigh
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress Actress | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = | agent = }} Cherami Leigh Kuehn (born July 19, 1988 in Dallas, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress who works for anime series at FUNimation Entertainment. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films. She played Kim in Richard Linklater's Fast Food Nation, Danielle in Ethan Hawke's The Hottest State and worked with Frank Darabont in The Mist as Teenage Girl. She has appeared on "Friday Night Lights" as Ginnie Warwick and as Sarah on "The Deep End". As a child she played Gretchen in Finding North, Young LeAnn Rimes in Holiday in Your Heart, Stacy Anderson in The President's Man and appeared on Walker, Texas Ranger multiple times. She has worked for Radio Disney doing promotions and commercials for 10 years. Anime * Baccano! - Mary Beriam * Bamboo Blade - Tamaki Kawazoe * Big Windup! - Chiyo Shino'oka * Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Natsumi Hayamiya * Black Blood Brothers - Chan * Black Butler - Elizabeth * Burst Angel: Infinity - Shirley * Casshern Sins - Wrench * Corpse Princess - Itsuki Yamagami * D.Gray-man - Road Kamelot * Darker Than BLACK - Mai Kashiwagi, July * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Sieglinde Baumgold * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Elicia Hughes * Ghost Hunt - Mai Taniyama * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino - Beatrice * Hell Girl - Saki Kirino * Heroic Age - Yuty La * Hetalia: Axis Powers - Liechtenstein * Kaze no Stigma - Ayano Kannagi * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Honoka Shirahama * Linebarrels of Iron - Shizuna Endo * Mamotte! Lollipop - Riru * Master of Martial Hearts - Natsume Honma * Mushishi - Renzu (Ep. 1), Nao (Ep. 24) * My Bride is a Mermaid - Lunar Edomae * Nabari no Ou - Shijima Kurookano * Negima!? - Setsuna Sakurazaki, Akira Okochi * Oh! Edo Rocket - Shunpei * One Piece - Pepper, Carol Masterson, Ms. Golden Week, Aisa * Ouran High School Host Club - Kirimi Nekozawa * Peach Girl - Sae Kashiwagi * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne - Yuki Maeno * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Makoto Hozumi * School Rumble - Satsuki Tawaraya * Sekirei - Hibiki * Sgt. Frog - Natsumi Hinata * Shuffle! - Primula * Soul Eater - Patricia "Patty" Thompson * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Lottie Gellar * Strike Witches - Yoshika Miyafuji * Summer Wars - Mao Jinnouchi * The Tower of Druaga (anime) - Uoo Roo * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Suzuran * Witchblade - Naomi * xxxHolic - Himawari Kunogi External links *Cherami Leigh at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * * Category:1988 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Dallas, Texas